


Remembrance of Things Past

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [13]
Category: Ga-Rei: Zero
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for series. Drabble for Dec kink_bingo mini-challenge and eastasianfandomgiftbag. Pretentious title is pretentious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembrance of Things Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



> Spoilers for series. Drabble for Dec kink_bingo mini-challenge and eastasianfandomgiftbag. Pretentious title is pretentious.

When Kensuke asked her about the Pocky she said it was fuel for the fight but she didn’t tell him how.The taste of Pocky was a bittersweet reminder now--of brighter days, of love lost and times gone, of her duty and how she could do it at all costs. And if it was also a reminder of the sweetness of Yomi’s lips, if she licked her own just to remember her taste, that too-fleeting kiss and wrestling Yomi when they were still innocent and neither of them knew what was to come. . .well, then that was her secret.


End file.
